Network booting is the process of booting a computer from a network device rather than a local drive. During the network boot process, it is important to establish a chain of trust between the nodes that are booting and the source nodes that they are interacting with over a network during the boot process.
Razor is a hardware provisioning solution for data centers developed by Puppet Labs and EMC Corp. Razor employs an in-memory instance of a microkernel executing on a node. The in-memory microkernel discovers the hardware on the node, such as central processing units, disks and memory, and reports the node inventory information to a Razor node state controller server in real-time.
A need exists for methods and apparatus for securing communications between a node and a server during and after a boot process.